


Love youself, Dammit!

by PonyHorse



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Fluff, Look at em', Romantic Fluff, Socks uses They/Them pronouns, Tummy! Kink, body positvity, slight belly kink, two nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyHorse/pseuds/PonyHorse
Summary: Some self indulgent tum love





	

Windy had always been self con-chess about her scars and her weight. She hated it, absolutely hated it. Socks, her wife on the other hand LOVED it. They thought her scars showed how much of a fierce fighter she was, and her tummy was soft and big like a marshmallow. They never understood why she hated herself like she did, but they would have to deal with it. They had a plan to wake Windy fell better about her-self. “EBBY, HONEY WHERE ARE YOU!” Socks yelled, trying to locate there wife. “Shes in her study, your highness” one on the maids said “Im taking her tea. I can walk you there if you would like” she continued. “Oh... Thanks” Socks said walking with her. Suddenly she noticed how the rain was loud against the windows. “God Dammit...” Well there went her plan. She was gonna surprise Windy with a picnic outside. Waite! She could have in her study! “Were hear your highness” the maid said looking at socks, who was still walking. “Oh” was all she said. As they both entered Socks noticed how PISSED she looked. “Hers your Tea your highness. Blackberry like you requested” she spoke nothing above a wisper. She must have noticed too. “Thank you” Windy said, her thick Russian accent heavy with malice. “N-no problem, -yo-your Highness” the maid croaked out before running out of the room. “Jesus Ebony, who pissed in your cereal today.” Socks said. Windy didn’t need to me so mean. “Im VERY stressed out at the moment Socks, so PLEASE make it quick” Windy snapped at her. Sock just ignored her a started to move the red couch that sat in the room. “What are you doing?” Windy asked, slightly annoyed that Socks was interrupting her work. “Setting up a picnic, how about you?” she replied with a giggle. “ *sighs* Socks I don’t have the ti-” Well now you do. Because I said so” Socks cut in “Now come down here” she demanded. Socks was probably the only one who could demand anything from Windy. Not even her baby sisters who she absolutely loved to death. Windy sighed, dam them for what they to her heart. “Ok, Alright” Windy said sliding down to the floor. Socks watched was Windys tum jiggled, along with everything else. She blushed when she noticed Socks starring at her. “Ok wh-WAHT ARE YOU DOING” she shirked as socks lifed up her sweeter and puled her skirt down. Socks then laid there head on her tum, then she rubbed circles on her tummy. “Lovin’ your belly” They said giving it a kiss and jiggling it. “St-stop that Socks” Windy said, trying to push Socks off of her tum. She wouldn’t move, they lazed on her tummy kneading, and rubbing it “So soft, so squishy, so warmmm” Socks said “I think im gonna take a nap on it.” “SOCKS I SWEAR TO GOD-.” Socks was already asleep. There tiny snores made Windy happy, but she was upset. Socks new that she hated her tummy. Why was she doing this? Windy, moved so she was laying with one of the couch pillows. “Oh Sockies, I question you, my beloved queen. “ Windy said She fell asleep too, wondering why socks was the way she was.

After they woke up Socks squeezed her tummy “So SOFT” they squeaked. Windy just grunted, she was still sleeping. Her arm was over her eyes blocking out the sunlight. “So cute” Socks whispered . They were amazed at how cute the supposed “Queen of Hell” was. Socks always thought Windy was to over dramatic . Socks layed down on top of her and fell back asleep  
\------4 NIGHTS LATER------

Socks and Windy were getting ready for bed when Socks noticed something. Windy was staring at her tummy, slightly jiggling it. She looked depressed. “Ebby, baby whats wrong?” Socks asked. They knew Windy Hated herself but” Nothing sweetheart, Its ok” Wind said, her voice sounded horas. Was she crying? No, she couldn’t be crying. Yep, she was crying. “Ebony, don’t cry! Whats wrong baby?!” Socks said worried. This wasn’t like her at all. “N-nothing Baby-girl, its ok. Ill be ok.” she said tears making it hard to understand her.” Baby, its ok,” Socks said warping her arms around her “If its your tummy that your upset about then tell me whats wrong. I think your tummy is cute and soft and nice! I love it baby!” Socks said squeezing windy as tight as she could. Socks didnt want windy to hurt. They loved their soft baby. “Im supposed to be regale but Im a fat lump.” Windy finally spoke up, still crying. “Baby, no your not. In my country the most noble, regale, royal people are big. Its a sign of wealth and beauty! Thats what you want right?” Socks said burying her face in Windys soft arm. “Y-yes bu-” “No buts. You are beautiful soft squishy lady, who need to realize that she can destroy anyone she puts her mind to. You are beautiful and I dont want to hear any different. Ok?” Sock said interrupting Windy. “O-ok baby.” Windy said sniffling. “Now lets sleep, my big baby-girl.” Socks then dragged Windy into the large bed, laying on-top of her.”I love you baby Now.Goodnight, Ebby.” Socks said as she drifted of to sleep, their tiny purrs lulling Windy to sleep. “I love yout to my tiny princess.” She said drifting into sleep.


End file.
